<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Footwork Fiasco: A Lumity Fanfic (A Rewrite of Dance Like Nobody's Watching) by FlutterDashFan18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523550">Footwork Fiasco: A Lumity Fanfic (A Rewrite of Dance Like Nobody's Watching)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18'>FlutterDashFan18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Luz can't dance, OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of Dance Like Nobody's Watching ( A Luz x Amity [Lumity] Story)<br/>Similar plot, different dialogue<br/>This will NOT connect with the other fanfic Dancing With the Sorcerers (Lumity Story) </p><p>Grom is coming up, and Luz really wants to impress Amity but there's one little problem, she can't dance to save her life so Eda, Gus, Willow, and King try and give her some dance lessons.<br/>With Amity being one of the best dancers in Hexide, that only added onto the pressure Luz was feeling.<br/>Can, Eda, King, Willow, and Gus teach Luz how to bust a move before the dance, or will her footwork be an absolute fiasco? </p><p>The Owl House is created and owned up Dana Terrace. I do not own the show</p><p>I do not own the characters, all I own is the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Footwork Fiasco: A Lumity Fanfic (A Rewrite of Dance Like Nobody's Watching)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud speaker goes off as Princpal Bump was about to get ready to give morning announcements.  "Good Morning Hexide. Now then, for morning announcements. First of all, it's double homework week" He announced.  The majority students groaned as they were making a bunch of complaints. Some cussed under their breathes. Some slumped their heads on their desks even banging their heads against them. A few students even started booing and heckling in distaste from the unfortunate news. Amity was some of the very few who didn't complain, because, well, she is used to studying a lot and is top student.  "Alright alight enough with the boos and the hisses." Principal Bump groaned as he rolled his eyes very well aware of the kind of the reaction most students would make. "Now then, the second announcement that I want to address you all Grom is coming up. It's tonight" He said.  People then started cheering, feeling excited over the special night. Grom was considered one of the most important moments of every witchling's life during their school days.</p><p>"Grom will be a fun night. Music, food, romance, and best of all....dancing!" Principal Bump cheered from the speakers.  Luz.EXE has stopped working. She sat their still. She thought she heard wrong. In her head, 'Did I just hear the word....dancing?' Principal Bump's words kept echoing in her head.  'Music, food, romance, and best of all....dancing!'  The word dancing kept echoing in her head.  Dancing.... Dancing.... Dancing.... Dancing....  "Uhhhh...Luz...are you okay?" Gus asked confused as she taps Luz's shoulder.  "You're spacing out." Willow waves her hand in front of Luz.  Luz eventually snaps out of it and screamed as she then ran out of the classroom as everyone saw running having 'what the heck?' confused expressions on their faces.  "What was that about?" Gus asked Willow with a confused expression on his face as Willow shrugged her shoulders not knowing her own self.  Meanwhile, Luz continued to scream as she shoved students out of of the way. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Stand aside!"  Amity happened to be standing in Luz's way. She the screamed when Luz tackled her to the ground by accident.  Amity groaned in slight pain but realized that Luz was on top of her and blushed  Luz groaned in pain her own self but she then looked at Amity and gasped. She had a regretful look on her face "Omg! Amity. I'm so sorry" She got up from the floor and grabbed Amity's hand helping her off the floor.  "It's...okay Luz" Amity responded as she dusted herself off as Luz gave a slight blush.  "So....uhhh...excited for grom?" Luz asked Amity trying to change the conversation.  "Oh yeah. I guess." Amity frowns a little as she looked down. Yesterday, Amity was voted to be grom queen meaning she has to fight the grom. "I mean...well.."  "Oh...that's right...you're suppose to fight grom" Luz mumbled with a frown.  "Hey...I'll be okay. On the bright side there will be dancing." Amity tried to give a smile and look on the positive side of this school dance  Luz's eyes widen as one of them twitched in terror.  "It would be great to be dancing." Amity then began to do some graceful ballet steps. She did some pirouettes and some leaps. She even did the splits and some other moves that required some flexibility.  People were gathering around in amazement as they seen Amity dance.  "Wow, Amity is such a good dancer. Nothing less from a Blight." A witch commented.  "Hey Mitten's we want in!" Edric smirked as he and Emira runs over and puts on shades and began to dance with Amity doing some break dancing and hip hop  Luz stood there completely flabbergasted as the crowd was chanting "Go Blights! Go Blights!"  Then suddenly, a handsome witch walked over. He had dimples and a chiseled chin. His hair was golden locks of silky blond hair. His eyes a twinkling sapphire blue. His name is Talios. The most hottest boy in Hexside. Many students here shipped Amity and Talios together  Witches began to swoon over him. Girls were squealing as they went all heart eyed. Some people wanted to date Talios. The others wanted to be Talios.   "Ms Blight, wanna dance?" Talios asked as he offered a hand as Luz had the feeling of feeling sick inside.  Amity sighed and then said "Well I suppose." She was lead by Talios to a dance. There was a bunch of complex dance moves involved. Some twirls, some lifts, and other fancy moves  Edric and Emira stopped their dancing and smirked as they cheered on Amity and Talios. "Go Mittens! Go Talios!"   "Go Amity! Go Tailos! Go Amity! Go Talios!" Students chanted as the two continued to dance.  Luz clenched her fingers onto her chest. She felt intimidated by Talios being the life of the party and dancing with Amity.  Willow and Gus arrived shortly after. Viney, Jerbo, and even Barcus arrived as well as they cheered on Amity and Talios.  Boscha's and her crew were there as well, using their scrolls to film this.  "Omg! Doesn't Amity and Talios look cute together?" Boscha asked the other girls.  "Yeah. I can't believe these two have been dancing together for dance competitions since they were young. " Skara added as she smiled  "Wait...Amity...is a pro dancer....and his dance partner?" Luz mumbled quietly enough so only herself could hear</p><p>"Not to mention a lot of the first place trophies those two got" The healing track girl, Cat, added on.  "First place?" Luz whimpered.  "I bet my money those two will lock lips by the end of the night" The plant track girl, Amelia added on.  "Just why?" Luz groaned quietly.  "Oi, I agree with all of you. Those who can't dance should maybe just sit on the side lines and let the pros take on the dancefloor." The witch girl has long black hair and red eyes. She has demon wings on her back and a devil tail. Her name is Allegra. She is in the bard coven along with skara.   Eventually, Amity and Talios finished their dance, Talios dipping Amity and picked her up holding her bridal style. The crowd of students cheered as they threw roses at them  Talios sets down Amity and they both bowed.  Luz's eye twitched and was muttering something gibberish barely getting an actual existing word out.  "Hey Luz, why don't you try to dance." Edric suggested as he points at Luz  "Yeah come. Get it girl!" Emira cheered. She assumed that Luz would probablyy be clumsy but wants to see for herself.  People then began to chant her name. The chants started to echo in her head as her face looked as if she saw a ghost.  Luz then screamed as she then ran out of the school as the crowd went silent as they had confused looks on their faces.  Luz continued to scream as she pushed Mattholomule who was in her way into a trash can.  ----------------------------------------------------------  A little while later,</p><p>Luz ran to the Owl House and knocks on the door rapidly</p><p>"Eda! Eda! Eda! It's an emergency!" She called</p><p>"Hey luz wanna about the time I ate a fly?" Hooty asked</p><p>"Hoot"</p><p>"That is something nobody wants to hear!" King yelled at Hooty</p><p>Luz just slams the door open and ran to Eda</p><p>"Eda i need help!" Luz wailed</p><p>"The grom is coming up. And Amity is gonna be there. and I can't dance to save my life." Luz groaned.</p><p>"Watch." She said. Luz then started to dance and man did it look horrible. It was no human, nor natural whatsoever. It looked clumsy and awkward. Her dancing could your own mother or father seem like a better dancer in Luz. It was that bad.  That was then entire reason why Luz was freaking out about dancing in the first place. It was because she is super horrible at it.</p><p>"See? Doesn't it make you wish you were blind?"</p><p>"Yikes, that was so horrible that people can either not be able to unsee that or make people blind" King groaned as he cringed</p><p>"Hoot, that one move made ya look like a psychopathic monkey climbing an invisible rope." Hooty said</p><p>King and Hooty looks at Eda for her reaction</p><p>"Kid, I'm going to be honest with you: that was the worst dancing I've ever seen, even worse than Lilith's" .What in the Boiling Isles was that? Eda stood stunned for what felt like hours, taking in the horror show that she had just been witness to. That kid... was a lot of things, but a dancer was not one of them. The older witch tried to hold back her blatant laughter, but a hearty, abrupt snort soon slipped out. She put her hand over her mouth in some attempt to spare Luz's feelings, but that was just too funny not to laugh at. After her amusement had died down, she put her hand on her hips and smirked at her apprentice, arching an eyebrow teasingly. "So... you wanna learn how to dance to impress Lilith's protégé?"</p><p>"Why should ya even care about what those tasteless clowns at Hexide think?" King asked</p><p>"Last time I danced at a previous school dance, I wore this otter suit and danced so horribly in front of a previous crush I had. I had a dance off with a cute guy who was a good dancer and when I confessed my love to her, she turned me down flat and left with the guy, people pointed and laughed at me and I never felt so mortified" Luz looked down</p><p>"What am I gonna do Eda?! Grom's tonight! Plus, this cute witch guy from also likes Amity. And if I dance like what i just did a second ago, I'll totally embarrass myself in front of the whole school and Amity Blight. Plus, Boscha and her crew will probably post this on Penstagram and Squawker and shame me online. They're gonna clown me at school" She whined</p><p>"there's another reason why I wanted to dance well. I wanna tell Amity how I feel. I tried to do a gromposal with a poster that said 'Will you be the Hecate to me Azura' and play my ukulele and sing a song to her. But I didn't had the guts to and i chickened out" Luz sighed</p><p>"I obviously can't tell Amity how I feel, but maybe I can show her, by dancing with her at grom."</p><p>"Well that does sound like a bit of a problem. Don't get me wrong, I love laughing at kids failing miserably, but where's the fun in that if it's my kid?" Eda groaned at the predicament that Luz was in, pinching the bridge of her nose with a quiet sigh. Replaying the human's dance in her head, she realised just how much trouble she was in. It was akward and uncoordinated, lacking any sort of style or elegance. They had the Grom coming up soon, and it would take months to get every bit of weirdness out of her. "I can teach you what I know, and maybe get your two friends here to help? Wilson and Goob?"</p><p>"I can help teach her!"</p><p>"Not now Hooty."  "Their names are Willow and Gus." Luz corrected Eda  "Anyways, maybe you, King, Gus, and Willow could all help me learn to dance. At least so I have enough skills to get through the night without making a complete butt out of myself." Luz said  "Why don't ya call them now." King said</p><p>"Alright then." Luz then used the crystal ball to contact Willow and Gus</p><p>Gus appears on one side of the crystal ball</p><p>"Hey Luz" he said</p><p>"Hey Luz, what's up?" Willow manifested on the other side of the crystal ball, a sweet smile resting on her face like usual. Her plant brushed against her finger, a soft, green glow shrouding her palm as she stopped her studies for the moment. She tilted her head to the side as she excitedly spoke, clapping in anticipation for the upcoming event. "Are you ready for Grom?"</p><p>"No, she isn't. Willby, Goober, she needs your help." Eda chimed in before Luz had the chance to answer, a small laugh escaping her as she thought about her dancing again. That would be one for the memories, saved under, 'Things to laugh at'. She cleared her throat and put on a serious face, gesturing towards Luz. "Turns put Lanky here can't dance, and she needs to learn how... so she can impress a certain someone."</p><p>"Uh our names are Luz, Gus, and Willow." Luz corrected her again</p><p>"Oh okay, Willow and I will be there soon to turn you into a dancing queen." Gus said smiling</p><p>"Awesome." Luz said  "Yeah Luz needs some serious help. She dances like some sick fish out of water flopping having a seizure." King said</p><p>"In that case we'll do all we can." Gus said with a smile</p><p>"Right Willow?" He asked willow</p><p>"Of course! We'll have you being from awkward to elegant in no time!" Willow laughed softly and waved her finger in reassurance, still holding her plant up with her magic. As soon as the flower had finished blossoming, she released it and smiled back at her friend, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, it can't be that bad."</p><p>"I wish I could say that was an exaggeration." Eda chuckled and lowered herself to high-five King, snickering at the image in her head. It really was more accurate than she'd like to admit, but now she spared Luz's feelings no expense, and openly agreed with the honesty. She turned to the crystal ball once more, nodding and glancing between the two children. "You two need to get over here as soon as you can."</p><p>A little bit later</p><p>Gus then arrived. He then knocks on the door</p><p>"Guys! It's me Gus! I'm here!"</p><p>Luz smiled and opens the door</p><p>"Hey" she said as King ran over and then cuddles Gus leg as he wags his tail  "And Willow!" Willow arrived seconds later, joining her friends in the doorway with a gentle smile. It had been a pain to get here, but she was always happy to help a friend out whenever they needed it. It can't be too hard to help Luz with her dancing, she'll be back in time to finish the rest of her homework. She rested her hands on her hips, tilting her head towards Luz with a curious look. "Now wh-"  "And Hooty!"  "Gah!" Willow jumped at the sudden interruption, the bird tube bursting in between them with a sudden shout. She held her chest to calm her pounding heart, panting to steady her shocked breathing. After recovering from the scare, she waved up at the creature and laughed awkwardly. "Hi Hooty. Now Luz, what could be so bad? I'm sure that you're dancing isn't like what King said."</p><p>"Yeah I mean it can't be THAT bad." Gus said</p><p>"Watch." She said. Luz then started to dance and man did it look horrible. It was no human, nor natural whatsoever. It looked clumsy and awkward. Her dancing could your own mother or father seem like a better dancer in Luz. It was that bad.</p><p>"See? Doesn't it make you wish you were blind?"</p><p>There was complete silence. King and Gus' Jawa dropped. There were sounds of crickets chirping</p><p>Gus decided to clear the silence and smiled nervously and said</p><p>"Well at least the crickets enjoyed it"</p><p>The crickets were tiny so they couldn't be heard. But Gus' claim on the crickets' opinion was completely wrong</p><p>"My eyes! I can't see!" One of the crickets said as they covered their eyes</p><p>"I can't unsee." The other cricket said</p><p>They screamed as they fell to their deaths</p><p>"Wanna revise that claim Gus?" King asked</p><p>"Okay maybe I've been extremely wrong"</p><p>Gus said scratching the back of his head</p><p>"It wasn't THAT- no I can't lie, that was bad. That was exactly like what King had said." Willow watched with wide eyes, absolutely stunned by the revelation. How could someone be that bad at dancing? At first, she didn't think it was actually possible, but she stood corrected. She looked up at Luz with a sheepish smile, rubbing her arm nervously as she thought of the best way to word her next sentence. "Let's just say, we have work to do."</p><p>"And a lot of it." Eda walked to the doorway with her hands over her eyes, blocking her vision from seeing that heap of teenage awkwardness. She knew that Luz was strange and unusual, but this was on a whole other level. She followed the sound of the children's voices, and looked down at the through her fingers. "It's so bad that I couldn't watch it again, one time was enough."  "Hey, Luz, is that why, you've been freaking out earlier?" Gus asked  "Yeah, sorry for acting like a lunatic back there" Luz mumbled.   "Alright then, down to business." King said as he gets a whistle out</p><p>"We are gonna help you Luz!"</p><p>"Yeah and we will not stop until our mission is complete." Gus</p><p>said</p><p>"Oh thank you Thank you." Luz said with a smile</p><p>"I'm pumped. By the time, I learn to dance, I'll be locking lips with a hot girl in an empty classroom by the end of the night" She smirked</p><p>"Bleh!" King and Gus sticks their tongues out.</p><p>King shakes his fist. "Come on!" He groaned</p><p>Girl? Who is Luz talking about? Willow raised her eyebrow in curiosity, flipping through the options in her head. There was that troublemaker that she was friends with, or another possibility was... Amity? There was no time to figure it out now, Luz needed her help and Grom was soon. "Come on, let's get started."</p><p>Eda followed the group of kids into the open space nearby, folding her arms in preparation. This was going to take awhile. She took her position and glanced at her apprentice, cocking her head in a quickfire question. "First, let me see how you're going to approach her."</p><p>Okay Luz, we're gonna do something called role playing" king said</p><p>"One of us will pretend to be Amity and you be you." King said</p><p>"Dibs not it to act as amity." Gus, Eda, and King said touching their noses</p><p>Willow touched her nose last and sighed a bit.</p><p>"Well i guess it does make sense.. i am a girl.. that likes girls too." Willow said moving her finger from her nose.</p><p>"Okay Gus cast an illusion to make me look like her." She said holding her arms out signaling Gus. She then turned to King "Wait why Amity?"  "You'll see" King replied.</p><p>"Here let me change you to Amity. I wanna work on the spell. Quick warning. I might not get it right the first time "Gus then draws circles in the air and each spell he casted was wrong</p><p>He turned willow into an anime girl, a CGI girl, then a 1920s black and white animation, then live action, then into a toilet, and then Boscha, then a Pokémon, then a pony from mlp, then a powerful girl, the a cactus, and then a cave woman, then Bigfoot, then a chainsaw, then a goat, then Bill Cipher, then Stan Pines, then Dipper, then Mabel, Then Anne Boochoy, then Polly, then Sprig, then Mickey Mouse, then a goat.</p><p>"No. No. Nope. Nu. Nuh uh. No way. Heck no. Definitely not. Absolutely not."</p><p>Gus kept getting the spell wrong until</p><p>He turned willow into amity</p><p>"Bingo." Luz said</p><p>With every spell and form Willow began to get dizzy. She blushed a bit when she turned into Boshca, then relived when she turned into Amity.</p><p>"This weird.. but really cool!" Willow said impressed with Gus' spell.</p><p>"Okay Luz, do i look like her enough?" She said, her voice was like amity's but with an undertone of her own.  "Yeah..." Luz sweated and gulped as she blushed.</p><p>Alright pretend willow is amity. And you be you" king puts on an amity wig</p><p>"Hi Luz" Willow said trying to imitate amity's voice</p><p>Luz blushed red. She then puts her hood in chickening out</p><p>"Luz is not here. She's in Hoodietown." She whimpered as she lays on the floor hugging her knees</p><p>Gus and King facepalmed</p><p>So it was Amity! Willow smiled at the realisation, happy for both her new friend and her old friend, well... if her and Amity could be considered friends now. It was funny seeing her friend so flustered, but she also felt bad that she was panicking so much. She walked over to Luz and kneeled down, curling her fingers around the opening of the hoodie and peeking through the gap. "Come on Luz, you and Amity are close, you just have to approach her like normal and be yourself... just with better dancing."</p><p>"First of all kid, you wanna grab someone's attention, you gotta have some suave." Eda flipped her hair and put her hand on her hip, smirking at her apprentice on the ground. She really did like this girl, she'd have to meet her one day. In fact, the Owl Lady was chaperoning the dance, so maybe she could help her kid through it. She drew a circle in the air, levitating Luz back onto her feet with a huff. "Come on kid, you have to approach her if you want to dance, try again."</p><p>"Try making a 'meh' look. Like neutral. Chill." King said</p><p>Luz then tries to make a face</p><p>"Not grumpy old man." King said</p><p>Luz makes another face</p><p>"Not weird pirate." Gus said</p><p>Luz makes another face</p><p>"No not constipated." King said</p><p>Luz makes another face</p><p>"Not sketchy nightclub owner." Gus and King said  Luz kept making a bunch of stupid and ridiculous faces  "That looks like an angry Viking." King said  "A deformed possum." Hooty said</p><p>"Watching politicians debate." Gus said</p><p>"Bump when kicked in the nuts." King said</p><p>"Boscha when her mom is in the audience of her rock band concert holding a 'Mommy loves you' poster'" Gus  said</p><p>"Holding in both a sneeze and a fart at the same time." Hooty said</p><p>"Principal Bump fused with a blobfish." Gus said</p><p>"Threatening for lunch money." King said</p><p>"Oh and that one looks like you're trying to lay an egg with your face." Hooty said as he stretched over</p><p>"Oh and that looks like a rap star snarl." King said</p><p>Luz made more expressions and looked at the others for their comparisons</p><p>Eda began to focus on Luz. She was laughing a ton "It looks like a very old Rhino trying to smile.", she said</p><p>"That looks like you just ate a hot pepper and tried to cool it down with hot sauce.", Willow explained.</p><p>"That face looks like one of those dangerous beasts Viney takes care of, but when it gives birth.", Gus told Luz.</p><p>Willow then goes to Luz  still trying to act like Amity "Hey Luz, wanna dance?"</p><p>"Uhhhh.....uhhhhh...." Luz was sweating a ton through her shirt.</p><p>"I....gotta go my....uhhh...see my butt doctor. For....my butt."</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luz screamed loudly at the top of her lungs as she ran out the back door of the owl house and then ran to the ocean. Because the owl house was at the edge of the isles and there was a body of water.</p><p>She continued to scream and dives into the water</p><p>King and Gus facepalmed</p><p>A little bit later, Luz came back to the Owl House soaking wet.  "Okay maybe we should skip that for now and move onto warm ups for dance." King said</p><p>"That might be for the best." Eda snickered behind her hand, amused by all of the different faces that Luz pulled, none of them having the 'suave' that she had mentioned. Her kid certainly was special, and had about the same amount of charm as a mismatched Abomination. She pointed towards Willow and gestured for her to join Luz, turning her attention back to the apprentice. "So what are you looking for exactly?"</p><p>"We could start simple like swaying or stepping?" Willow suggested with a soft shrug, looking over to her friend expectantly. With her current skill level, they'd have to work their way up to more advanced dances. The witch began to wave her arms as she started the process, maintaining her composure and showing Luz how to do it. "Now you try."</p><p>Luz tries to copy but tripped and fell. She the groaned and got up</p><p>"Maybe stretch a bit." Gus said</p><p>"Yeah that should get ya nice and limber." King said</p><p>Luz was stretching a bit</p><p>"And one and.....AH! Charlie horse." She held her leg.</p><p>She then continued to try and stretch but her shorts and leggings ripped from her bottom. She blushed of embarrassment while trying to hide the rip.</p><p>She then bumps into a wall and then the spider from before then crawled onto her face</p><p>She then screamed as she was rolling around on the ground</p><p>"Ahhhhh! Not you again! Get off! Ahhhhh! Help me Mami!"</p><p>She screamed</p><p>"¡Quiero vivir! ¡odio las arañas!"</p><p>King and Gus grabbed brooms and whacks Luz with them to try and kill the giant spider on her  Eda and Willow stood side by side, watching the event play out before them. The Owl Lady stared in absolute amazement at the scene, a soft sigh slipping from her lips. She was hopeless. Drawing yet another circle, the older witch picked up the giant spider and flung it back into the forest, folding her arms as she raised her eyebrow. "How in the Boiling Isles did that go so wrong?"  Luz groaned as she then got up from the ground.</p><p>King snickered</p><p>"What's so funny?" Luz asked</p><p>"I'll give ya a hint. I see London I see France." King smirked in a sing song voice</p><p>"What the-AHHHHHH!" Luz blushed of embarrassment as she covers the back of her shorts with her hands to cover the rip she created from stretching  "Hey ya mind fixing the rip?" Luz asked smiling nervously as she blushed of embarrassment  "Sure, as long as you promise not to keep ripping them." Eda sighed and folded her arms, using a single digit to draw that now familiar circle in the air once more. The seams of Luz's pants weaved and danced, eventually pulling both sides back together and repairing themselves. After a good few seconds, they had fully recovered and looking as though nothing had happened in the first place. The Owl Lady looked back up at her apprentice with a small frown, wondering how they would manage to get her ready in time. "Word of advice: maybe wear a skirt to Grom?"</p><p>"Something that you can't rip?" Willow chimed in, agreeing with Eda's suggestion. After that horror show, it dawned on her that this was going to take a lot more work than she had originally thought. Putting her hands on her hips, she stepped towards Luz once more, trying to encourage her to keep going. "Come on, we better get back to it or else this won't end well."</p><p>Alright let's do this"</p><p>"I'll be the DJ!" king said and puts on some shades.</p><p>"MC DEMON KING IN DA HOUSE YALL!"</p><p>He then goes over to DJ turntables and started to play fast techno music</p><p>"Oh, this is my jam!" Eda exclaimed with a hearty smile, raising her arms in the air as she chuckled. She may be a bit older, but she had no problem busting out the moves if needed. The older witch backed up onto the makeshift dance floor, surprisingly good at dancing for her physique. She had completely forgotten about training Luz, too lost in the techno music and her own rhythm. "Bet you ain't never seen moves like these!"</p><p>"What?..." Willow wanted to question where all of this equipment came from, but with this being the Owl House, there was no point in questioning it. She did what was asked started nodding her head in time with the music, eventually beginning to move to the beat with a quiet laugh. Looking back over at Luz, she waved her hand for her to join in, showing her what to do and simple steps that she could copy. "Come on you've got this!"</p><p>"Come on Luz, show us Whatcha got." Gus said as he danced</p><p>"Yeah get it girl!" King cheered</p><p>Luz then tries to make an attempt to dance but ends up tripping and falling as she yelped. She then forward rolls out of the house and her head ends up getting stuck in an ant hill. She pops her head as fire ants gets on her</p><p>"Ahhhhhh! It burns!"</p><p>Gus gets a bucket of water and dumps it on her</p><p>"H-how?" With her groove interrupted, Eda glanced over towards Luz, who was now absolutely drenched from head to toe. Drawing another circle, she held a flame close to her apprentice, slowly but surely beginning to dry her damp clothing. How was it possible that someone was so bad? She looked over at the two friends and gave them an exasperated groan, holding her hand up in a suggestion. "I volunteer that I just use magic."</p><p>"You can't control her!" Willow huffed at the option that was thrown out, crossing her arms as she shook her head. Why did it seem like she was the most responsible witch here? She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, gesturing towards the human on the ground. "Have you ever seen how those attempts end up? If you use magic, it could be an even bigger disaster!"</p><p>"Willow. Luz is an absolute disaster so we have no option but to cast a spell on her." King said</p><p>"She's literally unteachable when it comes to dance." He said  "But guys...." Luz was paused by King.  "Luz ya don't wanna have a repeat of your last school dance do ya?" King asked  Luz gulped as she sweated starting to have a flashback of last year.   Flashback,  It was around a year ago. Tons of people were pointing and laughing at Luz who had just wrecked the gym for her horrible dancing.  A girl who looks to be Luz's former crush was linking arms with a guy as they walked out together.  Luz's eyes tears up.  Flashback ends,  Luz's eyes were tearing up from the memory and then she wipes her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I hate to admit it. As much as I'm a believer of not cheating. We have no other option." Luz said</p><p>"Eda cast the spell"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Gus asked Luz</p><p>Luz nodded</p><p>"I don't approve, but if it helps, I guess it's worth a shot." Willow shrugged her shoulders in defeat, sighing as she sat down on the nearby chair and watched. There was no point in her trying to argue, so she just accepted the possibility of it all going wrong. At least she'd be there to say 'I told you so'.</p><p>"Oh thank the covens, get ready kid." Eda stared at Luz intently, taking a deep breath as she concentrated on her magic. A circle was once again drawn in the air, she light steadied onto the human target. Just as quickly as it appeared, it shot towards her apprentice and vanished, not showing a visible sign of improvement. The Owl Lady scratched the back of her head and mumbled, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. "Did it work?"</p><p>Luz smiled and then shuffled her feet and then did a spin. She then does some jump splits and then did a few spins. She did some hip hop moves and then does a one hand handstand and then goes into some break dance moves</p><p>"Luz slay!" Gus cheered</p><p>"You go girl!" King cheered  "go Luz! Go Luz! It's your birthday!" Gus and King chanted as they moved their bodies dancing a little watching Luz bust a move and doing an awesome job of it</p><p>"I guess that could have gone worse." It really did work. Willow was impressed by the obvious improvement in Luz's dancing, and her hope rose that her night could go well. Although, if she knew Amity from years of being friends, then hip-hop wasn't really her style. She wondered if the spell had only worked for one type of dance, but it was worth seeing if she could handle the other forms. "Hey Luz, why don't you try something a little bit more classical? Like the waltz?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know much about Little Miss Perfect, but she doesn't 'modern dance' type of witch." Eda rubbed her chin in curiosity, shrugging her shoulders in question. She stood back and gave Luz room to try, flashing an encouraging smile.</p><p>"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind." Luz then slides over and then takes Willows hand and twirls and dips her.</p><p>"Like that right." Luz said as she then spun her out</p><p>"Woah Guess Luz is ready then" king said</p><p>"Speaking of ready, we should get ready for grom" Gus said</p><p>"You're right, come on Gus." Willow nodded and stepped back from Luz, smiling softly as she stepped towards the door. Her nerves were slightly settled, and her faith in Luz and the plan was restored. She opened the door and waved goodbye to Hooty, calling out to Luz one last time before leaving. "Good luck with Amity!"</p><p>Eda watched her leave and smiled with satisfaction, folding her arms. Well that was one crisis averted. As funny as it would have been, she could tell how much Amity meant to Luz, so failure wasn't an option. Stepping towards the hallway, she gestured for King to follow her. "I need to go and get ready too, come on King, let's make me look even better than I already do."</p><p>"Alright, I better sharpen up as well." King said as he follows her</p><p>A little while later</p><p>Luz then hums as she was getting dressed</p><p>She then smiled as she then goes to get dressed. She puts on a tux with a tutu and then hums as she combs her hair back.</p><p>King hums and then puts on some body spray as he smiled and puts on a bow tie</p><p>Luz then changed into her tux and then puts her boots on</p><p>She then smiled as she danced a little shuffling her feet</p><p>King puts on a bow tie</p><p>Gus was waiting on the couch wearing a tux. He arrived early</p><p>Luz accidentally grabs King's cologne body spray and sprays it on her</p><p>"Luz, that's my Axe body spray!" King said</p><p>"Whoops, uh, does Amity by any chance like man musk?" Luz asked</p><p>"Sweet Boiling Isles Luz. What is that?" Gus pinched his nose coming in, wearing a blue tuxedo and a blue bow tie.</p><p>"This is man musk Axe body spray cologne. It's manly scent shall attract the ladies." King smirked</p><p>"More like repel and kill the ladies." Gus groaned</p><p>Luz just stood there with a nervous smile</p><p>"What is that smell?" Willow opened the door to the Owl House and was immediately hit with a horrific stench, her nose crinkling in distaste for the foul odour. Whatever it was, it was incredibly strong and she left the entrance open to let some fresh air in. She just hoped that the aroma wouldn't cling onto her own dress, the witch patting it down with a gentle sigh. "Well whatever it is, you both look great."</p><p>"And I look even better." With a flourish and pose, Eda stepped into the lounge and flaunted her fashionable suit with a smirk. She strutted to the silent music and ended with her hands on her hips, letting the glory set in as she looked over the three children. Cracking her knuckles, she headed towards the door and gestured for them to follow. "Ignoring that awful smell, and the fact that I am the best looking out of all of us, we should probably get going. Is everyone ready?"</p><p>"Wooo! Imma be the king of eating all the good and impressing the ladies." King smirked straightens his bow tie</p><p>"Im gonna be queen of the dance floor!" Luz cheered as she gets out of the house smoothing back her hair with a smirk</p><p>"I'm gonna be king of being an awesome MC!" Gus cheered</p><p>"I'm gonna be the queen to watching kids.." Eda groaned  "I'm gonna be the queen of the side lines!" willow hooted as she punched the air upwards.</p><p>"And I'm going to be the queen of making sure King doesn't eat all of the snacks!" Willow cheered along, happily running alongside her friends in the chorus of anticipation. She really was excited for Grom, especialky since she got to spend it with her friends, and she'll hopefully see a new romance blossom. While her and Amity were having a rocky path, she still wished the best for her. "Grom doesn't stand a chance!"</p><p>"What I would give to have that childish excitement back." Eda chuckled under her breath as she struggled to keep up with Luz and her friends, her hands neatly nestled into her pockets. What was she saying? She still had a youthful spark in her. The Owl Lady wasn't done with her mischief yet, so why should she not enjoy tonight? "Grom! Grom! Grom!"  Soon  the gang arrived at grom. They smirked and then puts on sunglasses just for show.</p><p>"Okay kids, picture." Eda said throwing it up as the camera grew small bat wings from the top and started hovering above the ground in front of them.</p><p>"Come on, King." Eda said bend a bit to pick him up.</p><p>"Okay!" Willow said grabbing Luz and Gus on either side of her, laughing.</p><p>"Alright say Grom!" King cheered as he makes a peace sign</p><p>"Grom!" Luz, King, and Gus smiled and made a pose and they wait</p><p>"Grom!" Willow smiled putting up peace signs and against both her cheeks.</p><p>The camera flashed and soon the picture printed out of it. Still white, waiting for development. Eda presses the top again and the wings retracted.</p><p>"Alright kiddos, lets go to Grom." Eda said putting on some shades and scooping up King.  They all cheered as they head inside of the gymnasium.</p><p>Luz smiled as she goes inside. She then smirked as she then got to the dance floor and moonwalked and shuffled her feet and did some spins and then dip a back handspring.</p><p>Edric was chatting with a bunch of girls. He then walked over to Emira</p><p>"Yo Em, was that Luz dancing just a sec ago?"</p><p>King ran to the food and starts eating it</p><p>"I think so? You know, I would have thought that she would have been a klutz, but I guess she's got some serious moves." Emira lifted a single shoulder, raising her eyebrow in admiration for the talent that Luz was showing. After that night in the library, she guessed that the human was too clumsy to dance, but she can admit when she was wrong. She folded her arms and watched the girl dance, not even noticing when Amity approached them.</p><p>"Hey you two, who are you talking about?" The prodigy tilted her head in curiosity, wondering who the subject of the conversation was. She followed her sister's eyes and eventually found Luz, pleasantly surprised by her apparent flow in the music. Brushing some of her stray, sea-foam tresses behind her ear, she folded her delicate hands in front of her, not able to take her eyes off of the human. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."</p><p>"Yeah those moves are fire." Edric said as he watched</p><p>Luz smirked as she continued to dance. She smiled</p><p>"Go Luz! Go Luz!" Gus chanted in a sing song voice</p><p>King went to get food and eats</p><p>King stops eating for a moment and looked at amity</p><p>"Amity!" King said running to Amity clings onto Amity's leg hugging it</p><p>"The King of demons demands hugs and kisses" he said. He kinda got over the convention thing with the amity smashing his cupcake  "Hey mighty Overlord, your wish is my command." Amity joked along with him, laughing softly as she lifted him into her arms with a flourish. Just like he requested, she wrapped him up in a gentle embrace, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. She was relieved that he had forgiven her, but a part of her still wanted to make it up to him- and that she did. Giving the King of Demons a sly smile, she pulled out a small cupcake and held it for him to take. "I even brought you an offering."</p><p>"Yay!" King takes the cupcake and started to eat it. He got frosting around his mouth</p><p>"So cute." Edric smirked at King</p><p>Luz continúed to dance</p><p>"Go Luz! Go Luz!" People chanted as they watched her dance</p><p>"People seem to be enjoying whatever she's doing. Hey Mittens, why don't you go and check it out?" Emira snidely smiled at her younger sister, teasingly wagging her eyebrows as a joke. Of course she knew about this boy that people often paired with Amity, but she knew that she had grown quite fond of the human over time. Maybe she just needed help deciding how she felt.</p><p>"Maybe I will." Amity rolled her eyes at her older sister's attempt at mocking her, instead shuffling King to sit on her arm instead. She turned away with a quiet huff and joined the crowd of people, eventually finding her way at the front and center. Luz... had some serious talent, it almost seemed unnatural. The prodigy could never recall seeing anyone as good as her, but maybe it was just a human thing. She waved over towards Willow after spotting her, reaching her side and going back to watching Luz. "Who knew that she was so good huh?"</p><p>"Yeah... she certainly is a natural at it." Willow lied through her gritted teeth, awkwardly avoiding the question as she avoided eye contact. Thankfully, she saw as Amity simply nodded and lifted King onto her shoulder, both of them clapping along with the beat. The prodigy finally seemed happy, smiling as she admired Luz's skill, surrounded by people she cared for.</p><p>Luz ran to her</p><p>Luz takes amity's hand and spins her</p><p>"Ya like?" Luz said with a smile as she twirls and dips her and spins her out letting her go.</p><p>Luz smiled and did a bunch of salsa steps and does a spin. She smirked and wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>In her heads:</p><p>'Nothing Can ruin this moment. Hopefully there won't be anyone after amity'</p><p>People were chanted</p><p>"Luz! Luz! Luz!" They chatted</p><p>King and Edric joins the chanting  "Very charming." Amity was taken by surprise at the sudden invitation, but laughed along with Luz's playful antics. Was it possible?... No, it didn't mean anything. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she matched the human's steps, her fingers lightly curled around the hem of her dress, snapping it side to side and smirking at her. They danced shoulder to shoulder as they stepped around each other, loving the wind rushing past her as she span. "You're better than I thought, Noceda."  A few of Boscha's friends were watching from a distance</p><p>Allegra who wore a black tuxedo and a red neck tie looked over to Boscha and Skara</p><p>"Yo how's the chump Dancin' like that?"</p><p>"Don't know. She's usually really clumsy. Something's off about her.", Boscha answered.</p><p>"She's got some great moves!", Skara said.</p><p>Boscha looked at Skara with a look that said 'What is wrong with you?'.</p><p>Skara shrunk a bit and cleared her throat.</p><p>"I mean it's terrible. Heh", she said awkwardly.  "Hey dudes, Imma sweet talk that pure and innocent girl into gettin' us free boba." Allegra smirked as she gives a flirty and mischievous chuckle</p><p>"Watch me work." Allegra smirked and walked over to the pure, sweet, and innocent girl.</p><p>"Hello sweetie." She said to her and waits for a response</p><p>"Sure thing, Ally." Boscha smirked with her little nickname for the witch, standing to the side so that she could watch the interaction. Before the conversation could start, she heard the bell ring and noticed a group of witches walking in. Now who in the... Amity? Oh, this was far too good to be true.</p><p>"Sweetie? Well aren't you a charmer?" The barista smiled sweetly at the witch, completely unaware of her actual intention. For her, this was just like any other job, so she stepped behind the register and spoke in a sing-song voice, tilting her head to the side as she offered her warmest welcome. "What can I get for you?"</p><p>"Uhhhh, yeah." Allegra suddenly got flustered over realizing how cute she was</p><p>"Hey I see this like you're selling boba for some sort of charity?"</p><p>She hopes the girl doesn't do something adorable.</p><p>Allegra felt very confused on why she was acting like this. She was never flustered and could prey on victims like a predator but she started to get more shy for some reason</p><p>In Allegra's head,</p><p>'Omg, that long blond silky hair. Those innocent blue eyes that twinkle. Why do I feel...weird?'  "If you're asking about the foundation, then yes, we're raising money for charity." The cashier smiled brightly and nodded, not even noticing how the other witch began to shy away from her. This girl intrigued her for some reason, but perhaps that was just the unusual introduction that they had. No one had ever called her 'sweetie' before, but perhaps it didn't mean anything. Instead of wasting anymore time wondering, she rested her arms on the counter and continued conversing with the customer. "I'm assuming that you're interested in donating?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure her name is Allegra, although I don't know too much about her." Amity sat down beside Luz with a loving grin, not even paying attention to the presence of her old friends. She had only ever seen the witch a couple of times before, and they had never really spoken to each other that much, just the odd comment here and there. The prodigy didn't pay it much mind, instead too busy picking up her own boba and taking a sip.</p><p>Boscha watched both Allegra and Amity with a close eye, a questioning expression on her face. Firstly, she huffed at Amity with irritation, already despising her innocent smile. That won't last for much longer. But her attention was soon stolen by her friend, her mannerisms standing out to her like a star in the sky. What was happening?</p><p>Allegra blushed red and gets flustered from her cuteness.</p><p>"Bah.....bah....bah....bah...."</p><p>she was then getting out a sack of a ton of money</p><p>"I'll take 20 of of that please." She said quickly as she dumps a ton of money for the boba</p><p>"Wait what?!" Cat asked standing next to Boscha</p><p>"What the flip is she doing?" Amelia whispered</p><p>Edric saw this and snickered</p><p>"I'll take 20 of that please." He teased trying to imitate and mock Allegra as he looked over at Emira</p><p>"Bah....Bah...Bah" Emira laughed after trying to hold in her imitation of Allegra getting flustered over the cashier girl  "What is she doing?!" Amelia asked</p><p>"Wow, that's so nice of you! I'll get started on them right away." The cashier giggled sweetly as she turned away, already beginning to prepare the drinks that had been ordered. She hadn't even questioned that there were only five people in her group altogether, but perhaps they were just really thirsty, or maybe this witch just wanted to donate. Either way, it what sweet of her, and she felt that warmth in her heart radiate further. What was this feeling? She finished up the seventh drink and glanced over her shoulder towards the girl, smiling softly while continuing to work. "I'm sure that the foundation would love to know which sweet person decided to donate so much, so what's your name?"</p><p>"I have no idea." Boscha crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the blushing witch with a stare that would rival winter. What happened to the free drinks? Was Allegra really falling for this witch? With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose, continuing to watch the painful interaction.</p><p>"Edric, Emira, be nice." Amity scolded her older brother, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning at him. She knew all too well what the panic felt like, and somewhat felt bad for the witch, but at the same time believed in her to make a good impression. A part of her also wanted to step in and help, but she needed to see where it would go first.</p><p>"I-I-...Im Allegra. I play electric guitar, and I play Grudgby, and I like to dance...." Allegra was flexing her arms to try and show off her muscle. Though it looked kinda strange yet adorable. Her wings started to flap rapidly as it was making her elevate up slightly. Her wings tend to either stick out  or flap without control due to being in love. Though, the wing boners are usually for lust and the wing flapping is usually for true genuine love</p><p>"Very cute." The cashier giggled sweetly at the little flex, her eyes creasing with her smile as she watched over her shoulder. Why were her wings flapping so much? Obviously she didn't have wings of her own, so chalk it up to a lack of knowledge on the subject. She finished the eighteenth boba and folded her arms, raising her eyebrow with a curious smirk. "Are your wings alright? It's not too cold is it?"</p><p>"M-My wings? Oh, it's cool." Allegra smiled nervously as her wings flapped. Her tail then began to wag rapidly as it folded in self into a heart and then wiggles some more. The little flame on the tip of her tail began to get bigger.</p><p>"Dude, It's official, Allegra has now turned into mush." Cat and Amelia said to Skara and Boscha</p><p>"Well isn't that cute?" The cashier pointed down at the curled tail with a faint blush, giggling quietly behind her hand. She certainly hadn't expected this, but she had to admit that it was rather charming. Quietly pushing forward all of the drinks and taking the money, she fiddled with a strand of her hair, quickly flipping it back over her shoulder. She gave Allegra a small smile, her eyes shining with curiosity and her heart was almost radiating with interest, ending the conversation with an innocent wink. "Here are your drinks, and you're always welcome to come again."</p><p>"If anything, I find it adorable-"</p><p>"Skara, I swear to the Titan, shut it." Boscha groaned and rolled her eyes, going to sit down at one of the booths. So much for getting freebies. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor, waiting for the other witch to sit down before she could rip into her. No one builds up her hope and then ruins it, not again.</p><p>"Thanks....uhhh....oh i didn't get your name." Allegra gave a genuine smile as she picked up all the drinks with both her hands and puts one of them on the top of her head. Her smile wasn't a smirk this time but a genuine friendly smile</p><p>"I had almost forgotten, my name is Serafina." After revealing her name, the cashier never let her smile fade, and instead giggled at Allegra's antics. Okay, this girl was definitely charming in her own way. She glanced up at the drinks, making her way around the counter and taking some of the cups from the other witch, reaching up to take the one off of her head. "Let me help you."</p><p>"Serafina Huh? Mmmm, has a nice ring to it." She smirked. Then she once again got flustered</p><p>"Uhhh thanks hehe." Allegra smiled like a complete idiot as she then carefully flew to the table with Boscha and the others and sets down the tray of drinks on the table and sat down. She had a toothy grin as her pupils shaped themselves into hearts</p><p>"No problem, Ally." Serafina smiled innocently and nodded, following her to their table and setting down the rest of the drinks. It was strange... this comforting feeling that this girl gave her after simply 10 minutes of talking. Still, she wasn't going to question it, it wasn't like she was complaining at all. Once her job was done, she gave the witch a small salute and headed back to the counter. "My work here is done."</p><p>"What was that?" Boscha gestured towards the cashier, who was deaf to her blatant complaints. She snapped at her friend, trying to break her out of her lovesick trance and get her to focus. Her time had been wasted, and people knew that she never took too kindly to that. "You said FREE bobas, not ones that you buy a ridiculous amount of!"</p><p>Wait to go Ally." Cat said sarcastically and smirked</p><p>"Yeah she was REAL seduced." Amelia else said</p><p>"Yeah Ally, that was like real smooth." Cat said as she and Amelia then laughed loudly while howling and giving Allegra playful punches</p><p>Allegra blushed of embarrassment as she growls and looked away while scratching the back of her head.</p><p>"Oh shut up." She groaned at them and lightly shoved one of them</p><p>"Hey just be glad I paid for everyone's drink". She said as she and the others began to drink</p><p>"Well thank you for paying either way." Skara watched the teasing with a slight frown, unsure of whether or not to step in and calm the others down. She truly did feel bad, but there wasn't much she could do, she was just the second-in-command. Even then, people still didn't take her seriously. So instead, she just took a sip of her boba with a bright smile, brushing off the comments.</p><p>Allegra isn't really a bad person. She just does all these things to try and impress Boscha</p><p>Also her home life isn't the best.</p><p>Allegra has a secret part time job at a sketchy club</p><p>She tries to act like she likes but she doesn't really most the things she's doing</p><p>Her mother was rather unfaithful to her father.</p><p>Allegra's father disappeared a few years band making her grieve and doing things she's doing</p><p>Allegra's mother forced Allegra to do all these bad things and live the same life style as her</p><p>Allegra would use things like music and Grudgby to also cope with pain</p><p>Allegra had always been quite the daddy's girl but had a cold and unhealthy relationship with her mother. And with her mom being the only family she had left due to her father getting kidnapped years ago, she grew rather depressed and started be more of a delinquent  Allegra was tugging onto her loose red neck tie since she's still in her suit from grom. She likes to wear both suits and dresses when it comes to formal occasions but prefers suits. She wore her suit sloppily, her shirt untucked and a couple buttons un buttoned and her blazer unbuttoned  "Attention students. Time for the grom Queen to be facing Grom." Principal Bump said  Amity looked at Luz and then back down to the ground. She let go of Luz's hand  stopping her dancing with Luz and walked towards the area where the weapons were. After thinking for a few seconds, she decided to grab a spiked bat and prepared for the Grom to appear.</p><p>Willow clapped while Emira cheered.</p><p>"Woo! You can do it Mittens!", she yelled. The others clapped and smiled.</p><p>Amity blushed at all of the encouragement she was receiving.</p><p>The Grom was now taking it's first form out of three.</p><p>It began to shape shift into a human figure. It looked exactly like Amity did. The only difference was that it looked a lot more confident than Amity. The Grom then tapped on the pink gem on the dress they wore while they smirked.</p><p>Amity cringed in fear, but soon had a determined look on her face. She made a small circle with her finger to summon an abomination. She hit the Grom with the bat while the abomination mimicked the movement. The Grom was completely covered in abomination goo and shape shifted into the next form.</p><p>"Go Amity! You can do it!" Luz cheered as she smiled and jumps up and down</p><p>"I got 20 snails that grom wins." Allegra said</p><p>"Bet", Boscha said.</p><p>The Grom shape shifted into what seemed to be the silhouette of two grown ups. It was the same silhouette that we saw in Understanding Willow, meaning it was Mr. and Mrs. Blight. Amity put her hands behind her back and looked up at the mysterious figures. Could she be giving up at only stage 2?</p><p>Of course not. She was controlling the abomination with her hands hidden behind her back. It would be the only way the abomination could sneak up on them. It moved behind the silhouettes quietly and carefully until they finally crushed the Grom. The Grom took it's final form.  The Grom shape shifted into something that seemed to be Luz. However, I wasn't exactly too clear or obvious. But, Amity knew what it was. It walked over to Amity snd carefully took the note out of her pocket. The Grom ripped up the note in front of Amity. Amity ran away into the hallway in fear. She couldn't do this anymore.</p><p>"Amity!" Luz called as she ran after Amity</p><p>"Amity?" She ran to her</p><p>The Grom continued following Amity and Luz pretty quickly, but not fast enough to catch up to them. They might want to keep running. The Grom was catching up!</p><p>"Luz, watch out!", Amity took her hand and began to run outside the school.</p><p>Luz screamed as she was then gets in front of amity.</p><p>"No amity, I shall protect you! Don't get her grom! Get me!" She yelled  "Oí, She's nuts." Allegra said as she was recording this</p><p>"Luz, no!", Amity yelled. The Grom then read Luz's mind and shape shifted into her mom.</p><p>"Mija, What is this terrible place?", Camila asked.  "M-mom?!" Luz's eyes widen as she gulped  She slowly backs away as she frowns and gets scarred  "Esperate un momento, is this where you've been staying all this time?", her mom asked. "Mija, have you been lying to me?", she asked with concern and slight anger.  Amity watched with concern and fear.  "Mami. Yo...yo... puedo explicarlo. I can explain." Luz mumbled as she tears up and looked down and held amity's hand</p><p>"Who is that!?", she asked as she pointed at Amity. "Now, you're going to have to learn the hard way!". Camila attempted to attack both Luz and Amity.</p><p>Luz then thinks of something and smirked</p><p>"Shall we dance?" She smirked at amity</p><p>"Now is not the time to bust a move!" Allegra yelled</p><p>"It would be an honor", Amity responded.</p><p>"Shhh,", Skara said, very interested in what was going on. Her date was next to her and holding hands with her.</p><p>"Really?! Nows not the time to be cutting a rug!" Edric called</p><p>"Shhh, I think they're onto something." Viney said</p><p>Amity proceeded to dance with Luz in a rather incredible way, they combined magic with dance. Amity had used her feet to make a big circle, summoning a giant abomination. Her and Luz were standing on it's head now. "Ready Luz?" Amity asked.</p><p>"Good job, kiddo..." Eda whispered to herself. "You done me proud..." she discreetly wiped a tear away.</p><p>Boscha fell over in shock</p><p>"Ready" Luz smirked as she then got out her plant glyph and then dips over and placed it on the abomination</p><p>Edric was drinking a drink and spat it out in shock from the dancing</p><p>"And..jump!" Amity had jumped off the abominations head.</p><p>Emira also was wiping a tear away. "I got dust in my eyes!"</p><p>Eda was smiling. "Heads up, people. It's raining Gays- I mean witches!"</p><p>Luz held onto her as she jumped off</p><p>She then gets down and then gets her arms up ready to catch her.</p><p>Edric was crying</p><p>"This is so beautiful" he then blows his nose in emiras dress</p><p>"Hey!" Emira hit Edric on his head. "That's made from spider's silk!"</p><p>Amity fell into Luz's arms. "Nice catch." She smirked. "You should do that more often." Amity was unleashed. No fear!</p><p>Willow was clapping. "You did it, guys!" Everyone was cheering</p><p>"Ow." Edric groaned</p><p>He then looked at Luz and amity</p><p>"Hoo-gay, i mean, hooray!" He cheered</p><p>Luz smirked and sets her down as it then created some sort of tree</p><p>A tiara appears on Luzs head</p><p>One appeared on Amity's head as well. "We did it. Together." She gave Luz a quick kiss on the cheek. "For helping me...my brave champion."  Luz blushed as she smiled and held her hand on the spot she was kissed back.</p><p>"Now it's not dust!" Emira was fanning her with her hands. "So cute.."</p><p>Eda sneezed. "Allergic to this stuff..forgot.."</p><p>"Now let's party!" King cheered as people cheered.  A bit later,  Everyone was back at the gym dancing and other stuff people do at a dance.  Luz and Amity were both laughing happily as they danced.  In Luz's head, 'This is perfect. This dance spell is working like a charm. I just gotta keep this up for a little while longer and I'm home free.'  "You think that's good? Please!" The prodigy didn't have time to think, the moment ruined when she felt a callous hand grip hers and pull her away. She was suddenly face to face with him, Talios, the boy that had been coming after her for weeks. Amity cleared her throat awkwardly, their hands lifted into the air as she was twirled once more and dipped again. He looked over at Luz with a challenging smirk, never bringing Amity back up from the dip, instead to focused on basking in his short victory. "I think Amity wants to dance with someone who is... y'know, talented."</p><p>Oh no he didn't." Gus gasped</p><p>"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" King and Edric along with other students chanted as Edric was recording</p><p>"Woah Woah. No fist fighting. But how about a dance fight." Luz said as she strikes a pose</p><p>"If I win. You leave amity and I alone. And if I lose..."</p><p>"Then...I'll leave amity alone and she's all yours." Luz said</p><p>"Is she out of her mind or something?!" Gus asked willow</p><p>"Maybe that magic went to her head." Willow whispered as quietly as she could to Gus, shrugging in blatant confusion. Why in the Boiling Isles would Luz suggest something like that? Even if she's under the effects of magic, there's no telling what might happen. Eda appeared next to her with a curious expression towards the three dancers, reminding her whose spell it was- she was powerful, Luz should be fine. All she could do was cross her fingers and pray, just hope that everything will go according to plan. "I hope this works."</p><p>Amity became angered and confused. "What?! No i'm not some sort of prize! I should get a say! Luz don't do this." She demanded "Do I get a say in this agreement?" Amity cut in with a panicked tone, looking between both Luz and Talios with wide eyes. A part of her wanted it to happen so that the boy would finally leave her alone, but another part was hurt that she was being passed on like a trophy. She felt herself being pulled up, gently pressed against Talios' side as he smirked.</p><p>"Don't worry, there's no doubt that I'll win." Grabbing Amity's hand once more, he struck a defensive pose and nodded. He was so ready to prove it to her once and for all. The boy pulled his crush in again and readied her for the dance off, narrowing his icy eyes towards Luz. "You're on."</p><p>"It's official. Luz lost her nut" king said</p><p>Luz then smirked</p><p>The DJ then puts on some music.</p><p>Luz smirked and does some hip hop moves</p><p>Luz smirked as she then did a few flips and tricks and flips off the walls. She then does a backflip from off of his back and did some break dancing</p><p>"Luz! Slay queen!" Gus cheered as he snaps his fingers with sass</p><p>"You go girl!" King cheered</p><p>"Nice." Edric smirked</p><p>"How is this human doing that?" Allegra asked Boscha and Skara</p><p>"She's doing well so far." Emira nodded in agreement with her brother, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. One thing that she did not expect from this year's Grom: a dance battle over her sister. While charming at first, she did feel somewhat sorry that Amity's fate was being decided for her.</p><p>"Let's hope that the magic can keep it up." Willow watched with a mix of conern and amazement, cheering alongside Gus in hopes of encouraging her. As soon as Luz had finished her turn, her trained eyes immediately flicked over tk Talios, waiting for his comeback.</p><p>"Guys, I really don't-"</p><p>Talios cut Amity off and locked his fingers with her, slipping his arm around her waist with a smile. That was the beginning of his unusual defense, a fast-moving waltz with the prize of the night. He lifted her and dipped her, ignoring every stumble on her part. The boy dragged her around and smirked at Luz, finishing his turn by raising Amity into the air and spinning her. "Everyone knows that she prefers slow dances."</p><p>Luz then growls and then then grabs Amity and waltzed with her and twirls and lifts her in the air and caught her and dips her</p><p>"Don't need to tell me twice."</p><p>Her eyes glows red</p><p>"Uhhh...is that suppose to happen?" Gus asked</p><p>Talios noticed her eyes and looked at Luz with fear and confusion.</p><p>"What the heck..!?" Talios stepped back scared.</p><p>Eda rubbed her eyes again. "What the?! That's not supposed to happen!" Eda said surprised, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"Are my spells corrupt.." She said looking at her hands and then her gem.</p><p>Amity scrambled away, scared of Luz.</p><p>"Come on man, show me your best moves." Luz smirked as she then finished her dance and posed</p><p>"Show me Whatcha got. Unless you're scarred"  Edric screamed as he jumped into Emiras arms to make her carry him bridal style</p><p>"I'm not scared!" Talios yelled back in retaliation. He did some hip hop moves as well as casting some circles causing some branches to hold onto Luz's arms but she broke free</p><p>Emira held Edric and then asked. "Do you think Luz's eyes are.. reddish?" she said lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>"Luz stop! Call the dance off!" Amity demanded still feeling uneasy to be the prize either of them would win.</p><p>"Yeah, Kid, quit it! Or i'll have to stop it!" Eda said giving Luz a chance to back down.</p><p>"Shush!" Talios smirked finishing up his move casting spells causing Luz to groan in pain</p><p>Luz smirked as she then did some break dance swipes</p><p>"HIGH SPEED! PLASMA EDGE!" She did a one hand hand stand as magic hurled to the guy making him groan</p><p>Luz growls and did some shuffled and then her aura turned green as she started to scratch and swipe in the air having a Dino hand shaped aura around her hands</p><p>"Dino fang!"  Talios whined more in pain</p><p>"Alright,", Eda said as she took out a spell book. "We need these items". She pointed to the book which read.</p><p>Demon spit</p><p>A beast's feather or claw</p><p>The leaf of a beautiful tree</p><p>A strand of the hair of a true friend</p><p>And finally, the tear of their true love</p><p>All mixed into a cup of Apple Blood</p><p>"First the demon split" Eda said</p><p>King nodded and spits in the cup of apple blood.</p><p>"Done. Alright what's next?"</p><p>"A beast's feather or claw", Eda said as she read the book. "I think we can take a feather from that...beast you've got there.", she said as she pointed at Puddles.</p><p>"Gotcha Eda." Viney plucked a feather from puddles and then puts it in the mixture</p><p>"What now?"  "The leaf of a beautiful tree", Eda responded. "Wasn't there a tree that popped up when the Grom was defeated?".</p><p>Gus walked outside and carefully took a leaf from the tree.</p><p>"While he does that, we need to get a strand of hair from a true friend.", Eda explained.</p><p>"Alright willow snip your hair." King said to willow</p><p>Willow gasped. "We only need a strand King!", she said as she took a hair that was on her dress. "Here you go." She put the strand in the cup.</p><p>Gus returned with the leaf as Barcus saw the whole thing barked and signaled everyone to look at Luz.</p><p>Jerbo translates "Barcus said its getting worse"  "He's right, the spell is worsening", Eda said. "We need to hurry".</p><p>"Alright now we tears. One of you, get hurt or watch a sad film." King said getting out a giant sledgehammer and a scroll</p><p>"Can I whack with the sledgehammer?! That sounds fun!" Allegra called with a smirk</p><p>"No one's getting whacked!", said Eda. "It says true love. That can only be one person. Who do you guys think it is?"</p><p>"Amity.", Willow, Gus, and King said</p><p>"Awww booo!" Allegra called giving a thumbs down</p><p>Luz chuckled evil as she then started to do some windmills</p><p>"Powered tornado flash!" She used the light glyphs to make the lights increase   Talios continued trying to dodge all the hits.</p><p>Willow walked up to Amity with the cup and told her "Amity, you need to cry into this cup to save Luz".</p><p>Amity took the cup and gave her a confused look.</p><p>"Well, okay I guess? Um, is it okay if I go somewhere alone?"</p><p>"Sure, but make it quick", Willow responded.  Luz laughed evil as she was break dancing as she was moonwalking.</p><p>"How are we gonna make amity cry?" King whispered</p><p>"Do I get to use a sledgehammer?!Ooo I was thinking something more from the bazooka family or a the Wolverine eating your face family." Allegra drew circles with both her hands making a and bazooka and a giant Wolverine who has rabies appear</p><p>Emira sighed. "She already left, idiot. No need to get violent.".</p><p>Amity was in a random classroom by now. She was trying to think of something to make herself cry. She then though of the fact that if she doesn't do this in time, she won't be able to go on her first date with her, or hold her hand anymore, or get to ki...</p><p>At his point she was crying.</p><p>She quickly held the cup up to her face and collected a tear. The potion shined and turned purple. She quickly wiped her face and blinked multiple times so her eyes wouldn't be red anymore and walked towards the gym again.</p><p>"Aw man, I wanted to use the Wolverine and the bazooka." Allegra pouted</p><p>The Wolverine then growls at Edric and Allegra</p><p>Edric let out a high pitched girl scream as he jumped into Allegra's arms</p><p>Allegra held edric bridal style as she screamed and flies around carrying edric as the Wolverine grabbed the bazooka and chased after them</p><p>Luz laughed evilly as she was dancing</p><p>Willow freaks out and runs out of the room quickly. Amity then walks in the room wide-eyed because of the chaos.</p><p>"One of you, get Luz to drink the potion!" King yelled</p><p>Luz laughed evilly as she tossed him in the air and caught him  "Uhh, ok. Luz, look over hear!", Amity exclaimed as she ran towards her, carefully holding the cup.</p><p>Luz then slowly walked to amity and looked at the potion</p><p>She then pouted and sticks her tongue out  Amity cringed slightly and slowly pushed Luz's tongue back in her mouth. She quickly shoved the potion in her mouth in hopes of it working.</p><p>Luz was coughing as she was wobbling around. Eventually she then went back to normal. She was panting and looked at Eda</p><p>"Geez, what happened?"</p><p>"Hey, now is your chance to finish her off in the dance battle." Someone whispered to the guy</p><p>"And claim your girl"  Talios smirked  "You were possessed, Luz. Is it really you, though?", Eda asked; worried that she could just be faking everything and still be possessed.</p><p>"Come on Luz making a move" Talios smirked</p><p>Luz thenn realized something "The magic wore off" Luz whispered to Eda and King Gus and Willow</p><p>"In that case, you're probably gonna have to forfeit" King whispered</p><p>"No King, I gotta make like freestyling and express myself in my own unique way" Luz said as she starts walking</p><p>"Oh no...she's gonna...I can't watch Eda. Tell me when it's over" King covers his eyes as he stood on her shoulder</p><p>"Oh man, this ain't gonna end well, will it?" Gus asked as cringed</p><p>"There is no way that this is going to end well." Eda lifted her hair to cover King's eyes, her own squinting in a mix of wanting to watch and barely being able to. She was terrified for her kid, and she was scared of what could happen. The Owl Lady whispered as quietly as she could, hoping that her encouragement would have some sort of useful effect. "Come on, you've got this."</p><p>"Oh no." Willow pressed her hands against her glasses in fear, yelping as she clenched her eyes shut. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, the young witch biting her lower lip. Luz couldn't lose, she just couldn't afford to.</p><p>"Back for another round?" Talios taunted Luz with a glare, finishing another spin and twirl with Amity, ignoring how she stumbled slightly out of dizziness. She quickly tried to recover and shook her head, giving up on trying to argue her case. The boy gestured for the human to take the stage, laughing quietly in his own confidence. "Please, show us how it's done."</p><p>I can't watch." Gus covers his eyes</p><p>Luz then said</p><p>"Hey Amity. There's something I wanted to tell you but I can't tell ya. I'm not actually a good dancer. I'm really a horrific dancer. So I used magic to try and be a good dancer to impress you. Im so sorry I lied. I don't think I'll ever gather the courage to tell you how I feel. But I can show ya. Hit it." Luz said</p><p>The DJ puts on a song</p><p>Luz then started to do some cringy horrible dance moves which looked horrifying, not human, and unnatural.</p><p>People were watching in disgust.</p><p>Luz then takes some sort of potion and puts it on herself and screams as she started to catch on fire.</p><p>She then grabs the punch bowl and dumps it on her herself</p><p>"Tada!" Luz said as she panted</p><p>People were dead silent. One kid dropped his punch</p><p>"Is it safe to look yet?" King asked Willow and Eda</p><p>"No idea." Viney said as she was covering her eyes and standing next to Jerbo and Barkus who were both barfing</p><p>"Can't tell ya" Edric said covering his eyes</p><p>"It's pretty obvious who the winner is...." the DJ said</p><p>People were mumbling that it's Tailos and it's no debate</p><p>People cheered for Tailos</p><p>"TALIOS! TALIOS! TALIOS!"</p><p>"Guess amity and tailos get each other." The DJ said</p><p>"Go ahead and have your special dance you two. No need for amity to waste time with the loser who can't dance for crud."</p><p>Luz frowns and was about to tear up</p><p>She looked at Willow</p><p>"You were right willow. I should of listened to you. Go ahead and said ya told me so." She said sadly and was about to walk away</p><p>"Oh Luz" king frowns</p><p>"Well Eda, prepare a box of tissues, some ice cream and junk food. And perhaps a bag of marshmallows and a belt for Luz to bite on during her meltdown at home"</p><p>"Poor Luz." Gus frowns</p><p>One of Boschas friends Allegra was covering her eyes</p><p>"Yo Bosh, Skara, is it safe to look yet?" She asked Boscha and Skara</p><p>"Come on Luz." Willow put her hand on Luz's shoulder, gently leading her out of the dance hall with a small frown. She didn't want to say 'I told you so', being right didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was helping her friend and supporting her, especially after giving up her chances of being with the girl that she loved.</p><p>Eda didn't know what to say to the kid, so she just followed behind them in silence. She watched them slowly walk ahead of her, finding themselves walking through the forest and towards their home. Luz was upset, so she had to say something. "Hey, uh... Luz, how about I make you some tea when we get back?"</p><p>(Back Inside of the Dance Hall)</p><p>"Aha! I won!" Talios laughed in sweet victory, smiling widely as the crowd cheered his name. He looked back towards his prize and offered his hand with a bow, winking at Amity, trying his best to be as charming as possible. The boy didn't notice the shared look between the girl and Emira, the older sister nodding towards the door. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"</p><p>"Not a chance- Abomination, rise." Amity hastily drew a circle on the ground as she span, watching as the creature rose from the floor and fell on top of Talios. Without thinking twice, the prodigy smiled at her sister and twisted around, running as fast as she could out of the hallway. She had somewhere else to be.</p><p>Luz nodded as she looked down</p><p>A little bit later</p><p>Luz was crying loudly as she was all snotty and teary.</p><p>She was eating a huge tub of ice cream</p><p>King was nuzzling against Luz to comfort her</p><p>Gus was cleaning up dirty tissues on the floor that Luz blew into</p><p>There were empty junk food containers and wrappers and cans on the ground</p><p>"What's with the train wreck?" Hooty looked at Luz in concern</p><p>"Hoot who died?" He asked Eda  "Willow, did ya get the bag of marshmallows and a belt for Luz to bite on during her meltdown?" Gus asked Willow</p><p>"Got them right here." Willow sighed sadly as she walked back into the room, sitting beside Luz and gently rubbing her back. She opened the packet of marshmallows for her friend, setting them next to her and handing her the belt. Her voice was soft and comforting, the only thing it could be during this time. "It's alright, we're all here for you."</p><p>"Her hopes and dreams died Hooty." Eda stood near the door with her arms folded, watching the sorry sight with a defeated look. She really thought that magic would work, but maybe she just made it worse for the kid. Four-eyes was right, she should have just been honest. "I'll go and make-"</p><p>Knock, knock, knock.</p><p>"Now who in the Boiling Isles could that be at this time?" The Owl Lady arched her eyebrow and turned to face the door, Hooty disappearing back through the window and returning to his place. She opened the door with an annoyed huff, just about to snap at whoever was interrupting them, but stopped upon seeing who it was.</p><p>"Is... is Luz here?" Amity asked through her breathless pants, trying to fix her slightly dishevelled hair after her long run. She had run all the way from the school to the Owl House, not stopping for anyhting, refusing to break for even a second. What was she asking? Of course Luz was here, this was where she lived after all. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she cleared her throat and straightened her posture, looking up at the Owl Lady with nervous eyes. "C-can I see her?"</p><p>Luz was biting on the packet of marshmallows and the belt like a dog chewing on a chew toy</p><p>Gus drank some water and then spits it out when she sees Amity.</p><p>"Dude, Amity is here."</p><p>"What the?! Really?" Luz whispered</p><p>"You can't let her see you in this condition" king said pointing at Luzs outfit that had tear and snot and food stains</p><p>Luz gulped</p><p>"Luz is not here. She's in Blanket Town" she grabs a blanket and cover herself with a blanket</p><p>Eda stood beside Amity and gestured for King, Gus and Willow to leave with her, wanting the two girls to be left alone for a bit. She felt ghe twist of anxiety in her stomach, scared of what will go down between them, and she wanted nothing more than to stay and watch- but she knew that they needed to be alone. Willow felt the same way, pushing Gus and King outside of the room. For a brief moment, her and Amity made eye contact, a knowing conversation shared between them without a word.</p><p>As soon as they were alone, Amity took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. She silently stepped over to the chair and sat beside the stilled heap, pulling out a small pink note from her pocket. For days she had stared at this piece of paper like it was the scariest thing in the world, but it was a fear that needed to be conquered. With gentle fingers, she reached beside her and lifted up a part of the blanket slightly, pushing the note into one of the crevasses. "Delivery for Blanket Town."</p><p>Huh?" Luz then grabs the note as she then unfolds it and then opens it up and looked to see what it said</p><p>She still hid under the blanket</p><p>Gus and King were listening in but they made sure to hide to avoid getting caught</p><p>Eda and Willow had the same idea, silently listening to the conversation from afar, awkwardly positioned so that they couldn't be seen. The Owl Lady furrowed her eyebrows in thought, a note? Come on, what does it say? The older witch's heart was racing, her curiosity running wild as she thought about what was possibly written on it.</p><p>'Luz,</p><p>Will you go to Grom with me?'</p><p>-Amity'</p><p>"I know that it isn't the most poetic way of asking you, nor the most romantic, but there you go." Amity released a single, humourless laugh, shrugging her shoulders as she stared down at the heap. Her mind was rushing with fear, the lack of movement scaring her because she didn't know what Luz was thinking. If anything, the dancing had made her even more charmed by the human, even more-so than the flawless moves she was showing off before. Her hands clasped together neatly on her lap, the witch staring down at the floor as she awaited a reaction. "The truth is Luz... I like you too- quirks and all."</p><p>Luz blushed</p><p>"You wanted to go to grom with me?" She asked as she was blushing.</p><p>"And you like me? But amity....I lost the dance off. And I cheated. And the guy....I thought you wanted to be with him."</p><p>"I thought you wanted somebody perfect." She said.</p><p>"You really want to be with me? Even though I lost?" She asked with a sad smile  "I do want someone perfect... perfect for me." Amity smiled softly at the girl beside her, lifting her head with a gentle finger. She was finally having the moment that she was hoping for, the moment where she could confess her feelings... and have them returned. Her heart warmed at the sight of Luz's tiny spark of joy, her feelings only growing as her blush grew. Everything was going right, now all she had to do was reassure Luz. "I don't want a winner or a loser- I just want you. Luz Noceda, I love you, no matter who or what you are."</p><p>"Why don't we go set up the mood." King smirked as he then took some of Luz's light glyphs and made some balls of light</p><p>Gus then scrolls through some human music Luz suggested him and puts it on that would be perfect to set up a mood    https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZBWhYRtk4U  "It's too bad the grom is over though." Luz said with a sad smile</p><p>Eda nodded in agreement with the plan, sneaking down the hall to fetch Owlbert and her staff. When she returned, the older witch held the wooden tool in both hands, slowly lowering it the the ground. As she did, the lights in the lounge dimmed and the soft balls of light floated into the room. Willow smiled as her heart soared, shrouding her hands in a light hue of green, the plants releasing a sweet smell to cover the scent of ice cream and body spray. "Perfect."</p><p>"Looks like your friends have other plans." Amity looked around at the transforming room, her smile only growing with the glow of the glyphs and the comforting scent that wavered in the air. She giggled under her breath and rose to her feet, moving to stand in front of Luz and looking down at her. This is it- her chance. The witch offered the human her hand, her hazel eyes shining in the celestial light. "I know I really simple dance, and I promise to help you through it. So... may I have this dance?"</p><p>Luz smiled softly and then grabs her hands and then held onto her</p><p>"I would love that"</p><p>Edric happened to be outside the owl house spying on the two but makes sure to hide to avoid being scene  Gus and King were watching the scene with heart warming smiled as they had their arm wrapped around each other</p><p>"It's happening." Emira shook Edric in clear excitement, quietly squealing in happiness for her sister. It was coming true! She calmed herself with a breath, settling down and continuing to watch through the window. Her sister was getting her happily ever after.</p><p>Despite their excitement, Eda and Willow continued to silently watch through their space, both of them smiling as they looked on. Their anticipation was only known through the happy twisting and flipping in their stomachs, the glisten in their eyes as they lay witness to the perfect scene.</p><p>"So you put you hands here, and I put mine here..." Amity didn't notice the faint blush on her pale cheeks, moving Luz's hands to gently grip her waist, and then raising her own to rest on her partner's shoulders. This scene was just... perfect, in every single way possible. The witch sheepishly smiled, beginning to sway with the dancing lights, the soft movements flowing with the gentle rhythm of the music. It may have just been swaying... but this was the best dance Amity has ever had. "See? You're doing great."</p><p>Luz smiled and blushed as she then held onto her and sways to the beat</p><p>"This is so beautiful." Gus and King whimpered happily as they were tearing up</p><p>Edric was tearing up and blew his nose at some random cloth</p><p>"Whys my eyes making juice and my nose making slime?"</p><p>"Ewwww." Emira pulled back her sleeve and looked down at the mess on her arm, sighing and rolling her eyes. She reluctantly patted her Edric's head, wiping away her own tears as she watched the beautiful scene. If Amity was happy, then so was she. "It's liquid pride brother, you're crying."</p><p>Willow watched with a wide smile, holding her cheeks in pure joy from watching the scene. A quiet sniffle stole her attention however, her eyes flicking towards the almost silent noise. Eda wiped away her single tear, her hand clutching at her heart as her eyes shone with pride. "My little girl is all grown up."</p><p>Amity wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around them, not even realising that so many people were watching. Instead, she just wanted to enjoy the wonderful moment that she was sharing with Luz, their own little, magical moment. The balls of glowing light lit up with the growing connection, reflecting in the prodigy's hazel eyes as she rested her head on Luz's shoulder, a soft hum joining in with the chorus of the song.</p><p>Luz smiled and hums as well as she then held her into a warm embrace as she smiled held onto her</p><p>Viney happened to also spy of them and gives a warm smile</p><p>"Guess things worked out after all." King said leaning onto Eda</p><p>"Our little mittens is all grown up" edric said</p><p>"Yeah..." Emira sighed happily as she watched her sister, her pride only growing as the moment dragged on. It</p><p>didn't even matter to her in that moment what their parents might think, Luz clearly meant something to Amity, so she would defend her youngest sibling to no end. She just sat back next to her brother, chuckling under her breath. "Amity's at her best with other witches... and I think she may have found her perfect dance partner."</p><p>"Who knew that all it took was a little honesty?" Eda jumped and rubbed her side after a sharp jab hit her ribs, Willow narrowing her eyes at her in an 'I told you so' moment. The Owl Lady rolled her eyes and scoffed, turning her attention back to the sweet dance. She was proud of her kid for finally opening up, and that she was getting the ending that she wanted.</p><p>It was almost too good to be true, and yet... here they were. Amity smiled to herself, her giddiness calming into a quiet burst of happiness, continuing to gently sway to the music. The music began to slow and so did their dance, the prodigy lifting her head off of the human's shoulder as she smiled warmly.</p><p>Luz then slowly leans in but then hooty appears</p><p>"Hoot hoot! Sha la la la la la la my oh my looks like the girls too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl!" He sang off key</p><p>"Hooty! What the heck dude!" Luz yelled as she blushed red and glares at Hooty</p><p>Edric, King, Viney, and Gus all groaned  "Thank you Hooty." Amity laughed at the sudden interruption, partially covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her amusement. In fact, it was the perfect encouragement, and the witch couldn't show him enough gratitude. Without wasting another second, she gripped the human's chin gently with a finger, turning her head to look back her. Their eyes met once more, Amity taking a quick breath before slowly leaning in and letting her arms rest on her partner's shoulders, pressing her lips against Luz's in a sudden kiss.</p><p>Luz blushed and then kissed back</p><p>"Wooooooo!" Edric cheered as he gets a bottle of fizzy drink and the shakes the bottle and then began to spray it around kinda like how people would spray champagne in victory</p><p>Gus was waving his little flags as he cheered</p><p>Viney whistled as she claps</p><p>"Atta girl Luz!" King smirked giving a thumbs up  "Atta girl mittens!" Edric cheered as he hooted and hollered and sprays the fizzy drink  King and Gus along with Viney cheers loudly as well along with edric</p><p>"She really did it!" Eda cheered along with her peers, excited about her apprentice's success. She revealed herself and smiled brightly, slowly clapping in the midst of everyone's jest and excitement. Willow didn't let her joy be known, instead standing with her hand clutching her heart, pushing her glasses up with a gentle grin. It was one of the best things she had ever witnessed: her two friends finding each other.</p><p>Emira nestled her hands on her hips, a playful smirk mixing with her approving expression. She rested her elbow on her brother's shoulder, holding her head on her fist. So her sister really had found love? Maybe getting stood up wasn't so bad, after all, she would have missed this. The older sibling turned her attention back to her sister, chuckling quietly before wagging her eyebrows. "Mittens! When is the wedding?"</p><p>"E-Emira!" Amity pulled away from the kiss, her face burning as she got caught up in her own embarrassment. A deep crimson rose in her cheeks, the prodigy sheepishly smiling at Luz and looking down at the ground. Sometimes she really did have to roll her eyes at her brother and sister, but she appreciated their support nonetheless. Bringing her gaze back up, she looked Luz in the eyes and giggled nervously, doing her best to brush off Edric and Emira. "Sorry about her... well, the both of them."</p><p>Oooo, can i be the ring barrer?" King asked as he wags his tail.</p><p>"Hey It's okay, lm just glad you and I are together." Luz said softly</p><p>"Finally, about time that you two got together." Viney said</p><p>Jerbo said,</p><p>"Amity was literally dropping hints left and right and luz didn't up even of them"</p><p>"Hehe, guess I was pretty dense." Luz chuckled with a small smile as she hugs Amity causing Amity to hug back.  "Best grom ever" Luz and Amity mumbled</p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Allegra was panting and gasping as she was dunking her head in a bucket of water</p><p>"Yo Bosh, how many more times should I do this in order to cleanse the dance out of my brain?  "You've got about 18 more times to go." Boscha yelled back    Allegra kept dunking her head into the water</p><p>"Hey Skara, how are you holding up?" She asked her  Skara has her head into fish tank with a blank expression. She yelled though the water, "never...again."</p><p>"I can never unsee that." Cat mumbled</p><p>"How many times in total do we have to do this again?" Amelia asked Boscha as they were dunking their heads in water</p><p>"50 times." Boscha said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  "What quack healer even invented and recommended this technique?" Amelia asked</p><p>Allegra dunks her head into the water and pops it band out as she pants  "Remind me again why we're doing this and how it's gonna help?" Skara asked</p><p>"This causes the memories you least desire to leave your head forever. In order to make sure it works, you have to do this drown the memory out of your mind. Just trust the Wiki and keep doing it!" She then dunks her head into her bucket of water.</p><p>Allegra shrugged and then kept doing it</p><p>"49....50...." she then panted</p><p>"Man, that was exhausting." She panted  "Anyways, you seriously need to get your flirt on. Your performance was below on par" Boscha crossed her arms as she and the others went out to get fresh air  "Oh like you never had a crush before?" Cat asked  "Nope." Boscha replied</p><p>Allegra smirked</p><p>"3...2...1...." she then points at the door</p><p>A very beautiful and cute girl was skipping passed them. She was humming happily. She had long pink hair with green streaks. She has beautiful pink eyes. She was known for being one of cutest, sweetest, most adorable and beautiful girls around here. She could model if she wanted to</p><p>People who were still out were blushing and smiling at her drooling for her</p><p>The girl smiled and skips passed Boscha and gave a cute high pitch giggle as she waves at her. She seems to have a high pitched hey soft voice. She is the girl that could nearly get anyone flustered</p><p>Boscha was practically a tomato at this point. She spit her boba out and coughed many times.</p><p>"How did you time that so perfectly?!", she asked Allegra.  "It's a talent." Allegra sticks out her tongue playfully  "Boscha has a crush~" Skara, Allegra, Cat, and Amelia sang in a sing song voice  Boscha groaned loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>